The present invention relates generally to the field of small, internal combustion engines, such as those engines that may be used to power outdoor power equipment including, for example, walk-behind lawn mowers, snow throwers, and pressure washers. More specifically, the present invention relates to the engine cover, the recoil starter, and the air cooling system of an engine.
Small, internal combustion engines often include a recoil starter. An operator pulls a rope attached to a wheel coupled to the crankshaft of the engine, to rotate the crankshaft. Rotation of the crankshaft, in turn, initiates combustion processes of the engine by facilitating the movement of air and fuel through the engine and simultaneously producing sparks in the combustion chamber via the ignition system of the engine. Typically the recoil starter further includes an automatic rewind in the form of a torsion spring that recoils the rope after the operator has completed a pull. In some cases, the engine may require several pulls to start. When the engine is running fast enough, the combustion processes automatically drive the crankshaft without assistance from the recoil starter.
During manufacturing of the engine, installation of the recoil starter may take significant time and effort. In some instances, the recoil starter may be manually screwed onto the top of an engine. In such cases, the number and strength of the screws must be strong enough to hold the recoil starter to the top of the engine when the operator is pulling the rope.